The New Recruit
by EyesThatRefuseToOpen
Summary: The Avengers gain a new recruit. The problem? Alec Dimitri Thorne is a popular, 19 year old actor who can't take anything seriously. The Avengers get along with him fine, but can't trust him to get anything done. What does he have to do to gain their trust? ANd will their bond be strong enough to defeat Loki? Warnings: OC, violence, mentions of abuse, Tony Stark. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

The New Recruit

A/N: Don't expect frequent updates as I only have a slight Idea of where I'm going with this. Reviews are appreciated. No flames please. This may or may not be slash. I'll decide later. There is an OC.

Tony and Steve were in the middle of another stupid argument when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Fury called, a bit of exasperation slipping into his usually stoic voice. Agent Hill walked in closely followed by someone everybody instantly recognized, however before anyone could say anything Hill answered their questions.

"I've brought the new recruit."

"What!?" Tony shouted "B-but he's-"

"Yes Tony, he is indeed Alec Dimitri Thorne. And yes, he is going to be the newest Aveng-" Fury started, but was interrupted.

"Hey, hold on there buddy." The shortest male in the room started, "I didn't agree to anything yet! Your people just kind of grabbed me off of the set as soon as the scene was finished. All I know is I'm on a big helicarrier somewhere in the Atlantic."

"I don't understand what is going on here." Steve announced hoping that someone would explain.

"In short, we've kidnapped a superstar." Natasha enlightened.

"Why?" Steve questioned, still confused.

"That's what we'd all like to know." Bruce muttered, sending an accusing glance towards Fury.

"We've recruited" Alec looked like he was about to interrupt, but was silenced by a look from Hill, "Alec because he has some inhuman abilities. Maybe he would like to explain?" It was phrased as a question, though it was more of a demand.

"Uh, no not really. I'd rather leave" The young male said offhandedly before Hill stomped on his foot. "OW! What the hell!?"

"Do as you're told." Hill said curtly, with only a slightly apologetic look.

"Fine!" Alec said irritably. The avengers, or those of them who knew who Alec was stared openly at the boy. The boy noticed he was being gawked at and quickly snapped "What!?"

"Nothing" Natasha said quickly.

"Explain to them what you can do. Now." Fury ordered harshly.

"Don't get your panties in twist. Chill out." The dark skinned male looked rather affronted at the lax way the teenager was speaking to him. The indignant look on his face was enough to make Tony and even Thor burst into laughter. Even Steve chuckled a little before deciding it was disrespectful and quickly stifling it. "I'm a shapeshifter, basically."

"Huh?" Was the only somewhat intelligent response Tony managed to gurgle out after the rapid change of subjects.

"What else? Spit it out, Violet" Hill snarked at the purple eyed boy.

"Don't call me that!" Alec whined.

"Well you do have a purple streak in your hair" Bruce retorted amusedly.

"So!?"

"So what else can you do, squirt?" Tony asked cheekily having a feeling that it would irritate the young actor. The black haired youth turned to Tony his face an irritated snarl, that quickly twisted into a crooked smile. It was a bit perturbing and even Fury looked ready to calm things down. Suddenly a pencil from across the room flew into the boy's outreached hand and transformed into a gun.

"I can summon things." The boy's smile then got even darker and Tony was sure the boy was going to shoot him before the boy turned the gun around rapidly and shot himself. There was a moment of shocked silence and Fury started laughing. _**Nick Fury started laughing. **_Steve was just about to voice the question everyone was wondering when the boy that should've been dead got up off the floor and smiled cheekily at them.

"I heal quickly...And I can't kill myself either, whether it's indirectly or otherwise. I can read auras too." Everyone in the room sans Fury looked at the boy as if he had two heads.

"But didn't that hurt?" Natasha finally asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah. It hurt like a bitch, but I'm used to it."

"Whaddya mean you're used to it?" Tony asked incredulously.

"I grew up on the streets until I was 14. I've been stabbed a fair number of times...shot too actually." The porcelain skinned boy said carelessly.

"How old are you?" Thor asked, voicing his thoughts for the first time.

"I just turned 19."

"You're going to recruit a 19 year old boy to the Avengers?" Bruce frowned turning toward Fury with a questioning glance.

"Actually he's been trying to recruit me since I was 15." Alec cut in mischievously sending a cat got the canary grin at Fury.

"You were trying to recruit a child to the Avengers Initiative!?" Natasha asked appalled. Even Steve looked rather disgusted, causing Tony to make a snide remark and thus the arguments started. Until Alec's phone went off.

_So what if you can see_

_The darkest side of me_

_No one will ever change _

_This animal I have become_

_Help me believe_

_It's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal..._

"What? Yes, I'm fine...No, I won't get my pretty little ass over there...Yeah people are probably listening to me...I don't care if they think you're a pedophile...Calm your tits...Fine then, calm your dick, I'll be back whenever...Yeah I know, but it's not my fault your hair is greying...Okay well I agree I cause a lot of trouble, but this time it really isn't my fault...Bye" Alec turned back to the misfit group of superheroes with a small blush n his cheek and managed a sheepish shrug. "Sorry, that was my manager."

It only took a few seconds for Tony to start chuckling uncontrollably, closely followed by Thor and even Bruce cracked a smile.

"Your manager is a pedophile?" Steve asked, though it was more of a statement.

Suddenly Alec looked a little embarrassed drawing the attention of everyone in the room sans Fury who really didn't care. "Well I-I don't think so. I-I'm 19 after all." The violet eyed boy suddenly had tears flowing out causing concern in the superheroes. Tony was just about ready to blow a gasket and start screaming when Alec burst out laughing. "Ahaha you guys bought it! No I said on the phone that he wasn't a pedophile...Or it was implied anyway. 'sides he's only 10 years older 'n me and the closest he's gotten to be a pedophile was when he was drunk and insisted that I sleep with him." Alec explained still laughing before noticing the perturbed looks being sent at him by everyone in the room, even Fury.

"What?" Alec asked before thinking back to what he said. "Ah shit! No, no, no, nonono. What I meant is he wanted me to spend the night at his place. Like, sleep in his bed" The weird looks continued.

'In a friendly and completely clothed way. You know, this is why I don't speak in public. This is why I shouldn't speak at all." Alec groaned embarrassedly covering his face with his hands. Thor started chuckling.

"Humans are so entertaining."


	2. Chapter 2

The New Recruit

A/N: Don't expect frequent updates as I only have a slight Idea of where I'm going with this. Reviews are appreciated. No flames please. This may or may not be slash. I'll decide later. There is an OC. Also Alec's ringtone is Animal I have Become by Three Days Grace. If you aren't familiar with them you should check 'em out. They're awesome. Their new album Transit of Venus came out on October 2. I saw the concert and I just about died...I even got a signed CD. \m/

Oh and this is probably going to be a bit AU, but there still will be Loki and his plan, but it will also continue on after that because of a major plot twist that I won't tell you about.

Chapter 2

"Can I leave yet?" Alec complained a couple of hours after his first meeting with the mismatched group of heroes. He had been stuck in the airship and not allowed to leave because apparently he was needed for more formal questioning. _"Really though, you'd think if they were gonna recruit me, they'd a made sure I wasn't some kinda criminal mastermind before hand." _

"No." Hill retorted curtly.

"Why not? I've been sitting here for 2 hours! All of the other tight wearing super freaks left!" The short male whined irritably. Hill had to hold back laughter at the comment, but also the boy sitting on the large bed in the middle of the room he was given with a haughty pout resting on his lips.

"First off, they are not "tight wearing super freaks" and second," She paused holding back a chuckle, "you are still needed for more questioning. We can't have anyone betraying us especially with Loki on the loose. He already has Hawkeye under his control and who knows who else. It's a dangerous situation."

"Yeah. So I've been told." Alec bit, before pausing. "Can I at least take a nap? I'm tired."

"Yes, I suppose that's fine...Call me when you wake up or if you need anything." Hill said before leaving the room, closing the door softly behind her.

Alec flopped back down on the bed, feeling the black cotton sheets under him. He took in the metal ceiling and the lack of furniture around the room...in fact, the only furniture in the room was the king sized bed he was currently plopped on and an oaken dresser that was positioned by the foot of the bed. There was also a small mirror on the wall behind the bed and above the headboard.

Alec slowly crawled up towards the big fluffy pillows and nestled down under the thin cotton blankets. He gave a long suffering sigh of irritation, before letting his eyes flutter closed in what was supposed to be a light sleep.

_ Cold. Numb. Pain. Burning. Numb. What are these feelings? Why am I feeling them? I feel my eyes flutter open. There are bars...metal bars. They're keeping me here. Where is here? In a box, like a dog's cage. Outside the box is metal. I'm in a box in side of a larger metal box. There's a table in the middle of the metal room, and vials and test tubes. There are metal tools lining the wall behind the metal table that look like they were made to torture. Is that why I hurt? Did someone use those tools on me? I look down. I'm naked. Why am I naked? I look unharmed. I don't have any scratches or scrapes or cuts. CREEK. Someone's coming. I see the previously unnoticed door open. Someone is coming in. They're wearing a white coat. They look like a doctor. Why is a doctor here? Did I get hurt? But then, why am I naked? Why would a doctor bother with me anyway? He's walking towards me. What does he want? He bends down to where my cage is on the floor._

_"You'll be fine." He whispers. He opens the cage. I don't trust him. I crawl away from him. He reaches for me. Hands. Hands are touching me now. They sting. They're hot! They're burning me! They're pulling me. They want me out of the cage. Finally I give in, I can feel my body weakening. _

_"You'll be fine" The man repeats in the same whisper as before. And then there is pain. Immense amounts of pain. I'm screaming. I'm in agonizing pain. What is he doing to me? Is that a needle in my thigh? What is he injecting me with? BLACK._

Alec shot up for his horizontal position on the bed in a cold sweat. His heart pounding and sending blood roaring past his ears. "No. I can't be dreaming about that any more." Alec muttered to himself, though in his mind he thought something different. _"Remembering. You can't be remembering that anymore." _

GRUMBLE. "Hm, I guess I'm hungry then." Alec murmured to himself before getting off the bed.

"Alec? Are you up yet?" Hill's voice sounded from behind the door.

_"So they have cameras watching me. Should've guessed."_ Alec though cynically. "Yeah! I'm up."

"They're ready for you now. To be questioned." Hill announced still from her spot on the other side of the door. Alec sighed dramatically before sauntering over to the door. As soon as Alec was out of the door Hill started leading him down hallways to where Alec assumed was the questioning room. Or at least the room where he would be questioned.

"Can I get something to eat before I go?" Alec asked as he felt his stomach rumble again.

"No. They're going to be doing blood tests, but after that you can get something from kitchen." Hill supplied disinterestedly.

"Oh." And then it was silent. Hill led Alec down another couple of hallways before knocking on a glass door. Alec peered over her shoulder and saw Fury sitting in a large rolling chair along with a few other men who were standing around the room in various places.

"Well, in you go." Hill said as she pushed Alec into the room and promptly closed the door, allowing the teenager no time to ask any questions.

"Thorne" Fury acknowledged curtly before gesturing to a much smaller more uncomfortable chair across from him. Once Alec took as seat the other men walked towards him.

"These men are going to be conducting the physical tests. After that the questioning will begin. Are we clear?" Fury asked sternly.

"Yes Sir" Alec mock saluted, causing one of the lab techs to snicker. Fury just glared as stonily as ever, obviously not finding the young actor's antic amusing at all.

"Alright Mr. Thorne please come over here so we can get your height and weight," the lab tech ordered, whilst gesturing to a scale in the far corner of the room. Alec did as he was told ad went to stand on the scale. "Hm, okay. 5'6'' and 106 pounds. Mr. Thorne, you are a bit underweight; try to eat more, okay?"

"Oh trust me, I try." Alec said to the lab tech. "I swear my stomach is a bottomless pit. I eat and eat and eat and never gain any weight."

"Well then, try eating healthy things filled with fiber and protein. Anyway come over hear and I'm going to take your temperature and measure your heart rate."

"Right-o" Alec said before hopping of the scale and jumping onto the metal table in the middle of the room. It would've been surprising that someone could jump that high without a running start, but everybody in the room was used to remarkable displays such as that. The tech took Alec's temperature (96 degrees) and his heart rate, which was normal. The lab tech also took a few other tests, which included a bit of blood work before Alec was cleared to go on with the questioning.

"Alright stop me if any of this is incorrect." Fury started, "Your full name is Alec Dimitri Thorne. You are 19 years old and your birth day is December 21, 1993. Your parents are unknown, but you were born in Manhattan, New Yor-"

"Um, I'm not sure of that's true." Alec interrupted.

"What do you mean you're not sure?" Fury asked condescendingly.

"Well, what I mean is, I have no memory before the age of seven. I could've been born anywhere." Alex explained.

"Alright then." Fury said as he jotted something down on the clip board in his lap. 'Continuing on. You were abducted at the age of 11 by an unknown man who conducted experiments on you. You were held captive with 6 other children, however there are no known survivors. You somehow managed to escape..." Fury trailed off, obviously waiting for Alec to elaborate.

"I honestly felt like a dumbass when I did it. I mean I was there for two years before I realized that I could just shapeshift out of there...I turned into a bug." Alec chuckled bitterly at his own stupidity.

"Right. It says here that at the age of 14 Landon Trace legally adopted you. How did you meet him?"

"I was 13 when I first met him. It was around 10:00 at night and I was running away from some asshole who thought it's be fun to mess with me...I ran into Landon and knocked both of us over. I guess I kind of sparked his interest because he said don't worry about it as long as I'd go out for coffee with him the next morning...Of course I didn't trust him, but I needed food and he was willing to pay so I agreed. We hit it off and he eventually decided to adopt me." Alec said smiling fondly at the memories.

"You tried a career in music before deciding on acting. You came out with one album before quitting the band. Why?"

"I don't know. Music's cool and everything, but people get to thinking that they know you when they listen to your music and that's irritating. At least with acting they only think they know your character...plus acting's fun."

"What is the full extent of your powers? List everything that you can do."

"Well I can shapeshift into any living thing and I heal quickly and I can summon anything as long as I know what it looks like and exactly where it is."

"That's everything?" Fury asked. He seemed bored.

"Yeah." Alec responded shortly.

"Well you're done for now. We may call you back for more questioning later."

"Fantastic." Alec muttered before sauntering out of the room.


End file.
